Believe
by nana.0.o
Summary: Aku tidak ingat sudah berapa lama sendirian dalam ruangan ini, dan suara yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba itu merusak mood-ku. Namun aku percaya bahwa ia akan datang menemuiku. Pasti. Suatu saat nanti.


A/N : Fic pertama saya di sini, padahal udah suka HxH lebih dari 8 tahun yang lalu dan masih berlanjut sampai sekarang. Apalagi sejak ada anime versi 2011nya. Fic ini tentang karakter favorit saya setelah Killua. Selamat membaca :3

* * *

><p>Aku tidak ingat sudah berapa lama aku sendirian dalam ruangan ini, dan suara-suara yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba itu menambah rusak <em>mood<em>-ku. Namun aku percaya bahwa ia—orang yang paling kusayangi— akan datang menemuiku. Pasti. Suatu saat nanti.

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi<strong>

**Believe © Nana**

* * *

><p>Aku melihat ke sekeliling, tak ada berubah. Ruangan ini tetap sama seperti biasanya. Pajangan unik dan lucu di atas meja, lukisan-lukisan di dinding, boneka-boneka lucu di mana-mana, semuanya sama. Paling beberapa benda yang berpindah tempat, itupun aku yang sengaja memindahkannya.<p>

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan aku berada disini? Sendirian.

_**Kau bersamaku disini.**_

Suara itu lagi. Aku menghela napas panjang, berusaha tidak mempedulikannya dan melanjutkan aktivitasku bersama boneka-boneka lucu di hadapanku.

Sudah berapa lama sejak saat itu ya? Sejak aku tidak bertemu siapapun lagi. Rasanya sepi juga terus-menerus di kamar seperti ini.

_**Itu karena keluargamu membencimu, sehingga mereka mengurungmu disini.**_

Diam kau! Keluargaku sayang padaku. Apa kau tidak lihat benda-benda di sekelilingku ini? Ayah membelikan semua ini untukku. Itu berarti ayah sayang padaku.

Suara itu kemudian tertawa. Tawa meremehkan. Aku benci padanya.

Aku punya kekuatan aneh. Mungkin tidak bisa disebut sebagai kekuatan juga, sih. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan suara-suara dalam kepalaku yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba.

Tadinya, kupikir suara itu adalah suara hatiku. Namun entah sejak kapan aku mulai membencinya. Aku mulai menyadari bahwa yang ia katakan hanya omong kosong belaka. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kalau keluargaku membenciku. Mereka tidak punya alasan untuk membenciku. Aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun. Aku hanya sering meminta mereka untuk bermain denganku.

Akhir-akhir ini ayah terus menyuruhku berada di dalam kamar, dan ia janji akan memberikan apapun keinginanku. Mungkin ayah dan yang lain sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, aku sering dengar bahwa keluargaku terkenal karena pekerjaannya. Mungkin klien mereka membludak saking terkenalnya mereka, keluargaku memang hebat.

Aku ingat saat suara jahat itu mengata-ngatai keluargaku, katanya keluargaku adalah pembunuh bayaran. Dasar pembohong besar. Jangan-jangan ia berkata sepert itu agar aku membenci keluargaku.

Aku menggerak-gerakkan tangan ibu kelinci, memainkan telinganya yang lembut. Saat itu, terlintas di kepalaku sosok seseorang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini. Kakak.

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat kakak? 1 tahun? 2 tahun? Aku tidak tahu, aku ini payah dalam berhitung.

'Kakak kemana ya?' Saat pikiranku mengatakan hal tersebut, suara itu seperti biasa menyahut mengganggu.

_**Kakakmu pergi sejak lama karena ia membencimu.**_

Berisik. Kakak sayang padaku.

_**Lalu kenapa ia tidak pernah mengunjungimu lagi?**_

Kakak pasti sedang sibuk.

_**Ck. Dangkal sekali. Kakakmu pergi dan tidak mau bertemu lagi denganmu. Mungkin sekarang ia berada jauh di belahan dunia lain dan sudah lupa akan keberadaanmu.**_

Aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan omonganmu. Kakak sayang padaku. Aku percaya itu.

_**Percaya? Pembunuh tidak butuh perasaan itu.**_

Aku bukan pembunuh!

_**Hahaha! Kau pembunuh! Kau pikir kenapa keluargamu membencimu? Karena kau pembunuh kejam!**_

Bukan!

_**Jangan menyangkal, kau sudah membunuh puluhan bawahan ayahmu.**_

Tidak! Aku bukan pembunuh!

"Usagi-san, usagi-san, dengar suara itu? Dia jahat sekali padaku." Ucapku pada boneka kelinci yang kupegang.

Kemudian, aku menggerak-gerakkan kelinci itu dan membuatnya seolah-olah berkata, "Kenapa?" ucapku lagi dengan suara sedikit ditinggikan dan volume yang dikecilkan.

"Dia bilang keluargaku pembunuh, dia juga bilang aku pembunuh."

Kemudian, aku menggerakkan boneka kelinci itu lagi seolah sedang berpikir, "Dia pasti bohong. Orang selucu kamu tidak mungkin pembunuh."

"Ya, kaaan?" Sahutku pada ibu kelinci. Aku tersenyum, suara itu mungkin jelmaan roh jahat atau apa yang sengaja membuatku marah. Tapi tenang saja, asalkan aku tetap percaya dan tidak terpengaruh, itu semua tidak akan menjadi masalah.

Kemudian semua berubah gelap, aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

Saat dapat menggerakkan kembali kelopak mataku, aku menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, mencoba maraih kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya kembali. Aku menoleh dan mendapati cake coklat besar dihiasi strawberi merah dan satu lagi boneka kelinci dengan baju super lucu dihiasi pita dan renda.

"Wow!"

Aku memang sempat berpikir untuk meminta kue seperti itu pada ayah, dengan tambahan boneka tentunya. Dan permintaanku terkabul begitu saja. Ini hebat!

_**Aku yang memintanya untukmu.**_

Suara itu lagi.

Apa sih maumu?

_**Aku memintanya untukmu, kau tidak senang?**_

Aku bisa minta sendiri pada ayah. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Dan lagi, jangan seenaknya mengambil tubuhku seperti itu! Aku tidak suka!

_**Kau sering menyia-nyiakan tubuhmu untuk hal-hal tak berguna. Apa salahnya kupakai sebentar untuk meminta sesuatu pada ayah?**_

Dia ayahku! Bukan ayahmu!

Kemudian suara itu menghilang. Akupun memutuskan untuk menikmati cake coklat yang terlihat nikmat itu sebelum suara menyebalkan kembali mengganggu.

"Hmm, enaak!"

Cake coklat dengan strawberi diatasnya memang nomor satu. Aku melahap sendok demi sendok sampai mulutku belepotan coklat. Rasanya bahagia bisa makan makanan seenak ini. Lalu, sosok kakak kembali memenuhi pikiranku.

"Seandainya kakak disini, pasti lebih asyik lagi."

Aku termenung. Sebenarnya sudah berapa aku tidak bertemu kakak? Apa benar kakak sudah lupa padaku? Itu tidak mungkin, kan? Kakak sayang padaku, aku tahu itu.

Kemudian, aku mendengar pintu yang digeser. Aku menoleh dengan cepat. Apa ayah yang mengunjungiku? Tidak biasanya.

Namun aku terkejut saat mendapati sosok yang selama ini selalu kurindukan. Tiba-tiba saja kehangatan merambat masuk ke relung hatiku yang mulai mendingin.

Tangannya dimasukkan kedalam kantong celana, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Wajahnya cerah, tersenyum saat memandang wajahku. Ia jauh lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Namun aku dapat dengan cepat mengenali sosok itu.

"ONIICHAN!" Seruku seraya menerjangnya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Alluka."

* * *

><p>Yeey~ akhirnya selesai meski endingnya begitu aja. Saya cuma mau nggambarin gimana kehiduoan sehari-harinya Alluka selama ada di kamar itu bareng sama Nanika. Aduh Alluka itu imut banget sih.<p>

Mau bikin lagi fic tentang Alluka, tapi lagi nunggu kejelasan chapter-chapter terbarunya, nunggu gimana Killua ngebocorin rahasia kekuatan Alluka yang bahkan keluarganya sendiripun belum tau. Hehe. Kalo saya udah nangkep gimana sebenernya kekuatan bocah itu, kayaknya bakal lebih semangat nulis dan idenya bisa lebih ngalir lagi. Doakan saja.

Semoga pengalaman bacanya menyenangkan, jangan lupa review :3

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka :D


End file.
